sao_abridgedfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 12
This is the first episode of the Fairy Dance Arc, and the twelfth episode of Sword Art Online Abridged overall. Plot The episode opens on an overly cheery day at Kirito and Asuna's cabin, where they discuss how great it is that everything that happened with Heathcliff was a dream and that everyone who died was actually alive. But suddenly the scene turns nightmarish and Asuna disappears, causing Kirito to have a panic attack. Kazuto then wakes up from his nightmare, but soon finds himself in another nightmare. Dealing with his sister, Suguha. After a brutal Kendo match, the two have an argument over the existence of Kazuto's "online wife". Suguha refuses to believe her brother as all she sees is Kazuto leaving the house and coming home crying, instead believing that he spends most of his time masturbating in an abandoned restaurant. Knowing that he's not going get anywhere with her, Kazuto leaves to visit Asuna. At the hospital, Kazuto sees that Asuna is still in her NerveGear induced coma, just like the other times he visited her. Just the, Asuna's father, Shouzou Yuuki, enters the room and announces that he has found a less conversational way to avoid paying Asuna's medical bills instead of pulling her plug, marrying her off. Mr. Yuuki then introduces Kazuto to the man he plans to marry Asuna to, even though he doesn't know his name, and then leaves because he is overdue buying a new Ferrari. Kazuto tries to explain to the man that Asuna is already married to him, even if it was in a video game, but becomes terrified when the man reveals his perverted side. The man then introduces himself as Nobuyuki Sugou, and explains that he is the reason that all the players of SAO are still alive, having convinced Mr. Yuuki to buy up the SAO servers and keep them operational, so he deserves some "satisfaction" by marrying Asuna. Sugou announces that the wedding is next week and tells Kazuto to leave before security arrives. Kazuto goes home to rant about his experience on Twitter. After coming up with a lame nickname for Sugou, and getting mocked by his sister through the wall, Kazuto then receives an email that has a picture of Asuna in a cage. He wonders where it was taken but then becomes confused by the fact that she appears to be a fairy, which Suguha uses to call him a fairy, much to his annoyance. Meanwhile, Asuna in her cage is visited by a familiar sounding man. She spits in his face. Cast * YamatoSFX: Kazuto Kirigaya/Kirito * xbubblemunkyx: Asuna Yuuki/Asuna * LennonDrake: Suguha Kirigaya * FrozenFrost: Security Guard * BlazingAzureCrow: Shouzou Yuuki * KaiserNeko: Nobuyuki Sugou Music * Cuphead OST: "Elder Kettle" * Xenoblade OST: "Regret" * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace OST: "Duel of the Fates" * Love Actually OST: "Glasgow Love Theme" * Your Lie in April OST: "Kimi ga Iru" * SAO OST: "Weird Place", "Survive the Swordland" * Code Geas OST: "Invisible Sound" * The Witcher 3 OST: "Blood Run" * Scott Pilgrim VS The World The Game OST: "Love Rising" * Greek Fire: "A Real Life" Differences from the Original The following is a list of differences only from this episode. To view any differences for the characters view their page, or if you want to see more click here. * The opening scene isn't as exaggeratedly cheery. ** Kirito and Asuna don't talk either, sugary sweetly or otherwise. As such no tongue and cheek reference to how Kirito's apparent love of fishing coming out of nowhere. * Suguha doesn't mock her brother for ripping his catheter out, as that didn't happen in the series... though she does mock him for having an "online wife" but not to that extent. * Asuna's father isn't presented as an idiotic asshole, he actually cares about her... which makes his decision to marry her off when he knows she apparently has a boyfriend the more questionable. * It is never stated that Mr. Yuuki has a habit of buying Ferrari's, nor does he have an Italian Ferarri dealer, or at least one that he thinks is Italian. * Mr. Yuuki doesn't call Sugou "Versace" due to the fact that was what was written on his briefcase. * Sugou doesn't make Asuna "talk" by opening and closing her mouth with his finger. * A scene where Kazuto cries and Suguha comforting him and tucking him into bed and sleeping next to him is skipped. This is also followed by Suguha getting embarrased after waking up and realizing what she's done. This is most likely skipped because it didn't fit this version of Suguha. * Kazuto doesn't rant on Twitter after his meeting with Sugou. * Suguha doesn't shout insults through the wall. * Asuna doesn't spit on Oberon's face after he greets her. Trivia TBA References Category:Fairy Dance Arc Episodes Category:A to Z